A Hollow Quest to Find Rage
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: Generica is a peaceful kingdom especially under rule of king Tyde and queen Evanz. Then everything changed when the fire... I mean, evil witch... no, wait... mage arrived to the kingdom. Follow two knights, Hollow and Plastic, as they search the lands for the royal family and put a stop to Rage, the evil witch... I mean, mage. *Please review.* M for language
1. Everything Was Fine in Generica

**Hey, guys! Here I am with a new story. No, this was not the story I idea I mentioned in my other stories. I am writing this stories in honor of Endlesscartoon's drawing of a some amazing youtubers. Some of you guys already know who I am talking about. For those you don't, these people were of Rage, Hollow, Fluke, Evanz, Gubiak, Tyde, Plasticsmoothie, Juke, and Peace (I'll have a link of the picture on my profile). I wrote this chapter in like 2 and half days (planning, writing and editing all while helping some friends with their stories), I don't know how good it is or even will be but hopefully you guys like it. I missed yesterday's (7/17/13) stream for this. Chapter 2 will come as soon as I finish it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Everything was Fine in Generica**

The land of Generica was having a peaceful day like any other. People were milling around the market, enjoying their lovely day and talking with each other. King Tyde was busy doing his kingly duties while queen Evanz was out in the garden, tending to the flowers. Prince Peace had taken his sister, princess Fluke, out to the stables to ride their horses out in the open fields of Generica. They greeted everyone they came across, just like their parents had taught them.

No one in the peaceful kingdom ever thought that it would face a threat. However, just outside the kingdom was an evil witch... uh, I mean, mage who went by the name of Rage. The mage watched as the siblings rode on.

"There. You see, Gubiak? Those two and the queen are our targets." said the mage, in the generic foreign accent, to his assistant.

Gubiak glanced at Rage. "Master? Why are you talking like that? It is very offensive to me."

"Because we are foreign in this new land. Now, don't question it!" Exclaimed the mage, still in a generic foreign accent.

Gubiak let out a sigh of defeat, growing angry at his master. He knew what would come if the mage found him even thinking disrespectful thoughts. "How do you plan to take them then?"

Rage laughed maniacally. "Leave that to me, minion."

* * *

Night came upon the land of Generica; everyone was asleep in their own beds and in their own houses. Though, only the mage and his assistant were awake. They both traveled into the village perfectly undetected by anyone. When they had entered the village, Rage clung to the shadows and had decided it was best to climb to the tops of the houses and parkour his way to the castle. Gubiak, on the other hand, walked out in the open; in the middle of the street, where everyone could see him if they were awake at the moment.

"Master? Why are you up there? Is it really necessary?" Questioned Gubiak.

"Silence! I told you not to question it." Hissed the mage.

Gubiak rolled his eyes at his master. _Master Rage. One of these days..._Gubiak began to think when Rage suddenly fell from a nearby, relatively small barrier that indicted the beginning of the royal palace.

"We are finally here, Gubiak." Rage stated. "Follow my lead."

Rage crouched down and snuck into the palace with Gubiak casually following behind him. Once the two entered to the castle, they both gawked at the beauty of the castle. The majestic castle was a five story building with a large left wing extend to a few towers, meant to house the castle servants and guards. Running along the right side of the entrance stretched out a tall wall.

Before them was a pathway that led towards the giant royal palace, running along both sides of the path was a hedge maze. Rage let out a loud groan.

"Mazes. How... _amazing_." Rage chuckled sarcastically.

Gubiak held in a growl. _Oh, master Rage. When will he stop with the puns!_

The two continued down the cobblestoned path towards the palace. "Well, this was a... _rocky_ journey." Gubiak remained silent, holding his anger even longer.

"Don't you think this is a... _solid_ plan?" Inquired the mage.

"A plan it is, mistress Rage." Answered the mage's assistant._ A stupid one, but a plan._ Gubiak continued in his thoughts.

When the two reached the entrance of the palace, Rage decided to scout out for a less obvious entry point to the palace. The mage went around, searching, when she found an open window. However, the window was 15 feet (5.5 meters) up off the ground. Rage, in her 5 foot 11 stature, knew that she would need something to get her up there. She stared up at the window, thinking angrily: _If only I could use my magical powers on myself. I could just levitate myself up the window, but no. Magic doesn't work that way._

Rage froze in her place as she scanned her surroundings. In the near distance was a ten foot (three meter) tall lion statue that was overlooking the palace garden. Rage smiled triumphantly as she used her magical powers to lift the statue off the ground and over to where she was. She gently placed the statue down underneath the window and glanced around to see if anyone had heard her.

When she saw no sign of anyone but herself, Rage, with her excellent climbing skills, scaled up the statue. Once she reached the top, she balanced her weight as she concentrated on the window before her. After a second or two, Rage finally leapt over and swiftly made it through the window.

"Yeee...!" The mage started to exclaim before she remembered that she was sneaking into a royal palace. Rage walked back over to the window proudly. "Come on, Gubi..." She called out the window before she even realized that her minion was not behind her.

"You called me, mistress." Responded a voice next to her. Rage jumped at the sound and spun her head around to face Gubiak.

Rage's mouth fell open at the sight of Gubiak. She quickly took a glance out the window and then back to her dear... I mean, evil assistant. "H... h... h... h..." Rage stuttered as she used both of her hands to gesture the window and Gubiak. "How!" She hissed.

Gubiak pointed down the corridor that he had came from. "I came in through the palace door."

"Well, way to ruin the fun then." Rage simply stated as she walked down the corridor towards the royal family's sleeping chambers. "Come on, minion. We have work to do."

Rage stealthily stalked down the hallway with her lowly companion when suddenly they both heard a chamber door close. Rage lunged towards the wall and hugged it. Being ever so cautious, Rage looked around the corner and her eyes widened. She turned back around, eyes still widen, and faced Gubiak.

"It's the queen." Rage whispered. She then brought out her magic wand and stepped out into the corridor queen Evanz was in. Rage recited a chant and pointed her wand towards the queen, who had her back turned to the mage. With the end of Rage's enchantment, queen Evanz fell into a forced slumber causing her to fall down towards the floor. "Come, Gubiak." Rage commanded. "We must find those little devils."

The two searched the nearby darkened chambers for any signs of the kids when Rage opened a door to find one of the two kids. Princess Fluke shifted in her bed as she opened her eyes. Fluke widened her eyes at the sight of the evil witch... I mean, mage. Rage did her slumber enchantment once more on the the young girl.

Fluke immediately lost all consciousness and Rage went to take the young heiress. The evil mage walked out of room with the sleeping princess and was greeted with the sight of Gubiak already carrying both prince Peace and the queen.

"You ready, minion?" asked Rage. Gubiak nodded in response and they both ran down the hallways towards the palace doors. Before they exited the palace, the two fiends ran past the throne room. "Hey, Gubiak?" she called, slowing down her run.

"Yes, mistress Rage?"

"Fun fact: royal chairs are rarely... _throne_ out." Rage stated, trying to hold in her giggles and failing.

"That's a good one, mistress." Responded Gubiak in a bland tone that completely went over Rage's head.

"I know, right?" Rage laughed. "I don't know where I come up with these."

Gubiak rolled his eyes at his conceited mistress. Dear lord! Help me!

The two then processed to run out of the castle and out of the village without another incident. Once they were far enough away did they stop to take a breather.

"Well.." Rage started, in between breaths. "These guys are a... _royal_ pain." She finished with a fit of laughter, however, Gubiak remained silent. Rage glanced over and noticed this. "Oh! Come on! That was a good one!"

The mage's assistant just shook his head inwardly and rolled his eyes, yet he didn't show it. Instead, he let out an awkward laugh and said, "Yeah, of course it was, mistress Rage."

The two remained there, relaxing for a bit, fully knowing that they had a good few hours before people realize what just happened. Fully knowing that they will not find the royal family, but just a lonely single note.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter 1. Sorry if the ending is a little eh. I had found that my friends had told Fluke, Rage and Hollow about me writing this story and that Fluke was/is waiting for me to post this so he can read it. I honestly had a little panic attack (I still can't breath properly *take deep breath*). **

**With that being said, if any of you (The Rage Crew) think I got your personality wrong or you have a problem with this story, please tell me. I'll fix it.**

**Anyways, please leave a review of what you think of this and hopefully I'll update soon. Okay, that's it from me. I spent the entire night writing this and it is 7:30 in the morning for me. I'll probably see you guys in the next stream, which I heard was later today but I don't know.**

**Cabin/Nemi, out.**


	2. Who Do You Call? The Dark Knight

**Hey, everyone. Guess what? Yeah, I brought you guys a new chapter. I have gotten lots good comments on this story. Though, I did get a comment about my right to write this story. And I just want to say, I have my reasons for writing this story. I don't have to ask permission or even say my reasons for writing this story. Anyways, I have been a bit down these past couple of days. So, if the final half of this chapter has a different mood than last chapter, that was me being down. Anywho, on with the story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Who Do You Call? The Dark Knight

The next morning, King Tyde woke to find himself alone in his room; Queen Evanz was nowhere to be seen. However, Tyde simply reasoned that the Queen had woken up early and dared not to wake him. The King swung his legs over the side of the bed and he stayed in a sitting position, stretching out his tense muscles. After a second, the King finally stood up and changed from his nightwear. Once Tyde was in his royal robes, he walked out of his room and saw someone walking down the corridor.

"Juke. Have you seen Queen Evanz?" The King asked the royal servant.

"No, I haven't, your Majesty. Do you wish for me to fetch her royal Highness for you, m'lord?" Replied Juke in his majestic voice.

"That is fine, Juke. She probably went to wake the children up."

"But your Excellency, I just came from over there. The children were not present." Countered the royal servant.

"Well then," Tyde said, taking a moment to find a logical excuse. "They probably went down to eat breakfast." The King reasoned. "Come on, Juke."

Juke nodded and followed the King down the corridor towards the royal dining hall. However, once they arrived at the dining hall, they were greeted with emptiness.

_Something is not right here._ Thought the King. "Juke. Go search the stables. Check to see if the children's horses are still here." Tyde ordered.

"Of course, your Majesty." Juke replied and went off to do what he was sent to do.

King Tyde remained still in his place, trying to figure out what was happening. After a moment, he recalled that he had never heard Queen Evanz re-enter their room after she went to check on the kids. Tyde rushed over to the last known location of the said three people in question.

When Tyde reached the corridor, he searched the rooms any clues on where his family could be. He started his investigation inside Princess Fluke's room. Inside the room the King saw that the room was half made; the bed in shambles. The bed was in a serious state of disarray, the covers looked like they were roughly thrown aside while the blankets were half on the bed and half on the floor. However, there was nothing there that told King Tyde where they could possibly be at.

The King exited the room and went over to Prince Peace's room. Peace's sleeping chamber was in a worse condition than his sisters. Books and papers were everywhere as if they have been thrown about.

"Your Highness!" Yelled out a magnificent voice that was Juke's. "The horses were in their stalls."

"What is wrong with this picture, Juke?" Asked Tyde.

"Uh..." Juke started as he looked around Peace's room. "The Prince's room is a complete mess. It is never like this."

"Exactly." The King simply stated. At that moment, King Tyde noticed something odd on Peace's bed.

Half hidden under some blankets was a note. Tyde picked up the note and read it to himself. However, as he read it, he knees became weaker and weaker causing him to lose all of their support. Juke saw this transpired before his eyes and rushed over to help the King.

"M'lord? Are you alright, you Majesty?" Inquired Juke.

"I don't think we'll be seeing Queen Evanz and the children any time soon." Declared Tyde.

"How can you say that, your Highness?"

King Tyde only response was him handing the note over the royal servant.

_King Tyde,_

_By the time you find this note, I along with your precious family, will be long gone. If you wish to see your beloved family, you must surrender yourself and your kingdom to the Ragican Empire. However, if you do not comply, you will never see your family again and the Ragican Empire will wage war to all of Generica. You have one week to say goodbye or prepare for war. Choose wisely now._

"What do you plan to do, Sire?" Questioned the servant.

The King took a deep breath and had a look of determination. "Bring me my best knight." He ordered.

"Right away, m'lord." Juke said as he rushed out to find said knights.

* * *

Not far from the royal palace, two knights were out sparring with each other. One of the two knights, a man clad in black armor, used his two-handed sword to launched an attack on his opponent. However, his opponent, a female in sparkling clear silver armor, used her own sword to block his attack and countered with her own.

At the end of her counter, she got close to her opponent and kicked him square in the chest causing him to stumble back. The black knight quickly recovered his balance and daze but it was too late. His opponent had advanced towards him with her blade ready to strike her final blow. The black knight instinctively blocked her efforts and moved away. The knight regained his balance and stuck his blade out. Though, the silver armored knight moved slightly to the side, away from her opponent's blades path, and brought her sword towards the black knight's neck. Suddenly, she stopped.

The two remained still, both breathing hard from the fight. It was clear to both of them who would have won. The black knight sheathed his sword and raised his hands in surrender. The female knight smiled at her achievement and withdrew her blade from her opponent's neck.

"You have improved greatly, Plastic. At this rate, you will be granted knighthood by the time you say 'I am a knight'." Complemented the male knight.

"Well, I do have the best master anyone can ever ask for. The legendary Sir Hollow, the dark knight." Replied Plastic.

Hollow smiled and placed a hand on Plastic's shoulder. "Come. It's-" He started before he heard someone shouting.

"Sir Hollow!" Yelled a fabulous noble voice. Hollow and Plastic faced the person who had called them.

"Well, if it isn't the royal servant, Juke. What can I do for you, Juke." Asked the knight.

"The king requests your presence." Responded Juke.

* * *

King Tyde sat in his throne, a look of anger and pure determination etched into his face. The doors to his throne room swung open and in came Juke with two knights.

"Your Majesty! I bring you Sir Hollow, the Dark Knight, and his apprentice, Plastic." Announced Juke.

"Your Highness." Greeted both knights as they knelt before the King.

"Sir Hollow, Plastic. What I am about to tell you must be kept a secret. Understood?" King Tyde started. The two knights nodded and awaited for the King to continue. "Last night, the Queen, Prince and Princess were kidnapped... by the evil witch of the Ragican Empire." The King informed.

"What?! How is that possible? How did she even get inside?" Questioned the dark knight in a deep voice.

Plastic glanced slightly over to her mentor. "Why are you talking like that?" She whispered to him. He just quietly shushed her and listened to what the King was going to say.

"That does not matter. The act has been made. All we can do now is to get them back before it is too late." Tyde responded.

"Excuse me, Sire, but what do you mean 'before it is too late'?" Plastic inquired.

The King let out a sigh. "I have been given an ultimatum. I must surrender myself and the kingdom over to the Ragican Empire within the week or we will be in a war." Explained the king. "So, I am sending both of you, my best knights, to go and find my family, bring them back and put a stop to this evil witch."

"Right away, m'lord." Hollow answered as he stood up ready to leave. Plastic followed her teacher's moves and stood up as well.

"Remember. You have less than a week, Dark Knight." Tyde emphasized.

"You have my word, your Majesty. We will not fail you." Promised Hollow. King Tyde nodded and dismissed both knights. The two knights bowed and exited the throne room, beginning their long journey to find the evil witch.

**Well, that was chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. I pretty much wrote it all last night, and twice cause I wrote it on paper first before typing it. Like what Rage says: don't question it. **

**With that being said, again as last chapter, if any of you (The Rage Crew) think I got your personality wrong or you have a problem with this story, please tell me. I'll fix it.**

**Anyways, please leave a review of what you think of this and I'll post chapter 3 as soon as can. Hopefully, after I feel less down than I have been these past couple of days. Okay, that's it from me. I spent the another night writing this and it is 7 in the morning for me. I'll probably see you guys in the next stream.**

**Cabin/Nemi, out.**


	3. Day 1: Finding the Trail

**Well hello guys. I wasn't planning to have yet another week (plus) long wait again but stuff happened (I don't mean bad stuff, just stuff), distraction were met, a few writer's blocks were fought off and a ****_lot_**** of procrastination was made. Now, I just want to say, I want to get as much of this story done before the 19th. After the 19th, let's just say I may or may not pull a Fluke and not update for a while. I'll try for that not to happen but I won't make any promises.**

**Anyway, without any farther ado, chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

**Day 1: Finding the Trail**

Hollow and Plastic walked out of the castle together and headed over to the knight's stables.

"Master Hollow, how are we suppose to find this Ragican witch? She has a big head start. She could be anywhere by now." Questioned the female knight.

"If I know this witch, and I do," Hollow began in a dead serious tone. "She would have left a clue of some sort. For example, a person like the witch could not have been able to carry out three people from a castle like ours. Therefore, she would have had someone else helping her; just one other person. With three people sneaking into a kingdom like ours, and one of them being forbidden, would draw too much attention. So, the two would have snucked into the village and into the castle, took the royal family and ran away with them as far as they possibly could. However, they would not get far until they had no choice but to steal a pair of horses."

When he finished saying that, the two knights had reached the stables and to their horses stalls. Hollow stood in front of his steed, a majestic black Quarter horse, and Plastic did the same with her white Shagya horse. The older knight turned to his apprentice.

"Our first job is to find whoever has two missing horses." Hollow finished. Plastic nodded in response and the two mounted their horses then headed for the village.

The two entered the village square just in time to see a female fighting with some of the other villagers. Everyone stared at the girl do her lame attempts to defend her arguments. From the opposite side of the square, two knights were heading in the direction of the girl. The two approached the female from both sides and restrained each of her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing? I didn't do anything!" Exclaimed the crazed child.

"You were disturbing the peace." Said one of the knights, a 5'8" male in his late 20's.

"I wasn't disturbing the peace though!" She yelled out.

The people around her just quietly whispered to each other, "Sure you weren't."

Both Hollow and Plastic watched the commotion unfold before them. Just then, an onlooker took notice of the two and shook his head as if he couldn't believe who was standing before him.

"Oh my lord! Tis Sir Hollow and Lady Plastic!" He called out, alerting everyone of their presence. The knights that were detaining the lunatic female turned to around to face the incoming knights.

"Well, if it isn't Sir Hollow, the Dark Knight, and his incredible apprentice, Lady Plastic." Said the male knight. "What brings you here in these parts of the kingdom?"

"Zaheen. Zane. Good to see you." Greeted Hollow. "I am looking for someone who is possibly missing a pair of horses. Or maybe even stolen. You two haven't heard anything, have you?" Asked the Dark Knight.

The two knights on the ground both shook their heads in response. The captive girl stared at Hollow with a slackened jaw. When she composed herself, she blurted out "It's simple! We kill the Hollow!"

Everyone within earshot turned around to give the lunatic girl a death glare. Zaheen turned to his 5'3" female partner, Zane. "Come on, Zane. Let's take her to the stocks." The knights processed to drag the insane person away, leaving Hollow and Plastic to their search.

Hollow and Plastic sat upon their horses and looked across the village square. The square was crowded as usual; people were milling around and talking to one another just like any other day. Hollow dismounted his horse and walked through the square with ears perked up.

As he walked by, he left people murmuring of his presence. However, he ignored them for he knew that he didn't have much time to find the royal family and put a stop to the evil witch yet again. Plastic was right next to him, looking at all the surrounding shops and benches in the area. In a corner of the square, Plastic noticed that there was a large group of people of about seventeen just talking and having a good time. On the other side of the square was a smaller group that watched the bigger one in envy.

In the middle of the square was a large beautiful water fountain. At each of the cardinal directions of the fountain were a pair lions laying down with a small waterfall in between each lion. On the pillar leading up to a plateau were pairs of intertwined fishes that spewed water from their mouths into the bottom pool of water. On top of the plateau stood a statue of King James and his wife that overlooked the village square. Each time Plastic saw the fountain, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was the fountain.

Hollow, in his 6'3" stature, towered over most of the populous and was able to see a man run across the square to his friend who was standing near the fountain. Hollow was close enough to hear the two men talk.

"Hey, man. What took you so long?" Asked the guy's friend.

"I'm sorry, dude. It's just that something happened back at my house." Replied the man in between breaths. At that response, Hollow edged his way closer to the two men.

"What happened, Fred?" Inquired the other male.

Frederick let out a heavy sigh before answering. "Apparently, two of our horses got out in the middle of the night and we can't seem to find them anywhere. Why did this have to happen to me, Ben?" Benedict simply shrugged his shoulders as he finally noticed that the Dark Knight was just a few feet away from them.

Ben's mouth fell and he froze in his place. Fred gave his friend a weird look before turning around to where his friend was looking at and became in a similar state.

"You said that you have a pair of horses missing?" Questioned the knight. Fred shook his head in order to come out of his disbelief.

"Y... y... yes, Sir Hollow. I did." He stuttered.

"In which direction did the horses run off to?" Hollow continue to interrogate.

Fred was taken back by both the question posed and by the tone the knight had said it in. "I don't under..."

"In which direction," Hollow repeated, interrupting the confused man. "Did your horses run off to?"

Fred scrunch up his eyebrows and thought for a second. When he finally remembered, he lifted a hand and pointed off into the distance. "From what I remember, the tracks were heading east, Sir Hollow." Fred answered.

The knight nodded as he replied, "Thank you." Hollow turned around and headed back to his horse. "Let's go, Plastic. We have some place to be." With that said, the two brave knights mounted their horses once again and headed into the direction the man had said.

**Meanwhile**

Princess Fluke shifted in her place. Not being able to find a comfortable position, Fluke tossed and turned several times before opening her eyes. Though, the moment she opened eyes, she let out a gasp as she inspected her surroundings.

She was inside a metal cage at contained three bed mats and an old matty blanket for each mat. She saw something move on her left and she stared at the mound until she realized who it was.

"Peace!" She called out as she ran over to him. Peace let out a groan when Fluke reached him. "Are you alright, Peace?"

With the help of his sister, Prince Peace sat up and brought a hand to his pounding head. However, this only made his head spin and his eyes more unfocused. He closed his eyes and let out another groan.

"I believe so." He finally answered. Once his head stopped spinning, Peace opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings as well. "Fluke? Where are we?" He inquired.

"I... I don't know." Responded Fluke. The two sat on one of the sleeping mats and stared out the cage.

They realized that they were trapped inside a giant cave. Torches lined the sides of the caves, allowing the duo to see across the caves. On the opposite side of the cave was a line giant glass cages that held in large spider-like creatures. In between the two sides of the cave was a long table that contained vials, some with liquid inside and others empty, and twisting tubes that connected to vials on flames.

"Children!" Called out someone from the other side of their enclosure. They both quickly turned around and let out a gasp.

"Mum!" The two kids yelled out as they ran over to Queen Evanz. The three family members hugged each other as if they hadn't see one another in over a decade.

"Well, ain't that sweet?" They heard someone say. "A family reunion. Oh, wait. Someone is missing. That's right! Dear old daddy isn't here." Monologued Rage.

"You! I should have known you would do something like this!" Bit back the Queen.

"Of course I would do something like this. I'm just trying to taking back what was mine." The witch... Uh, mage countered. Rage walked to their cage and glared at Queen Evanz. "Tell me… Queen Evanz," She began, saying the Queen's name in disgust. "How did it feel to take something that doesn't belong to you?"

Evanz stood in front of her kids and sent Rage a death glare of her own. "Mum, what is this witch talking about?" asked Prince Peace.

"I am not a witch! I am a mage!" Exclaimed Rage.

"A witch in denial." Said Fluke under a fake sneeze.

"What did you say, you little brat?" The mage yelled at Princess Fluke.

"Leave them out of this, Rage!" Evanz said, trying to guarding her kids the best she could. "They've got nothing to do with what happened."

Rage stroked her nonexistent beard as she looked off into the distance. "That may be true, my dear... Queen." The mage returned her gaze back to the broken family. "That, however, doesn't mean that they don't make great leverages. Right this second, the Mighty Old King is debating on weather to surrender to me... or go to war with the Ragican empire. Either way, your precious kingdom is about to fall. Once and for all." Explained the mage.

Rage looked around the cave but realized that his assistant was nowhere to be seen. "Gubiak!" She called out.

At the sound of his name, the orange haired man walked out of the next room. "Yes, mistress?" Responded Gubiak.

"Gather the specimens! It is time to create our secret weapons." Rage ordered as she let out an evil laugh

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 3. I'm sorry if that last part in Hollow's section was a little weird. That was when I got Writer's Block (on how to get Hollow from point A to point B without him immediately finding the person he was looking for). Though, I did love writing Rage's lines in this one. It was just so much fun.**

**Anyways, I have created a section in my profile where I show where I got some of the things I used (i.e: the water fountain, Hollow's and Plastic's horses, the setting, etc.) in case you were wondering or something. Well, that's it from me I guess. I'll hopefully see you guys in the next stream, whenever that is.**

**Cabin/Nemi, out.**


	4. Day 2: That Bastard

**Hey everyone. It has been a while since my last update. But fret not, people. I bring you a new chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2: That Bastard**

After a day of watching Rage do endless amounts of potions, she finally turned to the broken family and smiled evilly at them. She held up one of her potions up to her eye level.

"You three are about the see how your precious... kingdom is going to fall." Rage said to them. She turned away and walked over in front of some seemingly empty glass cages.

She splashed some of the potion inside of the cage. Rage then went down the row of glass cages throwing in different types of potions. She reached the end of the row and nothing had happened.

The family sat huddled together in their cage, watching intently at the cage yet nothing happened. The three released a breath of relief, believing that Rage's plan had failed. Though soon after that, a huge spider-like creature filled the void of the first cage and the others quickly followed the same example.

The royal family looked on with terror though Queen Evanz was the only one trying not to show it. Rage stood at the end of the row of glass cages, laughing maniacally at her success.

"Say hello to my fish spiders!" She exclaimed with laughter in her voice. From another room, Gubiak ran out with someone else.

"Mistress!" Gubiak called out as he and her companion reached Rage.

"What is it, Gubiak? What is so important that you had to ruin my fun?" Rage scolded him. Gubiak lowered his voice down a whisper as to not have the family hear him. The three family members sat in their cage in silence, watching with tension as it raised by each second.

Princess Fluke turned to Queen Evanz and quietly asked, "Mum? What is going on?" Evanz simply looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye and brought a finger to her mouth in a shushing manner. The two of them turned back to see Rage widen her eyes at something the new person had told her. Rage's eyes returned back to normal once she composed herself and nodded to Gubiak and the other person, dismissing them. Gubiak escorted the mysterious person out of the room as Rage walked towards a cauldron.

"It seems that the Mighty Ol' King has sent his trusty knights to rescue you weaklings." Rage said as she poured potions into the cauldron.

The two kids smiled at the prospect of getting rescued while Evanz smiled fully knowing who Tyde sent to rescue them. When all the ingredients were placed in the cauldron, she mixed them all together and when it all settled, an image appeared on the surface. Upon the foggy liquid appeared the image of the rocky cliffs that marked the halfway point her hideout. The craggy environment proved a challenge to all those who wandered into the canyon, not only was the thing challenging to navigate through, but Rage also made sure that the magical barrier made it near impossible to pass. She navigated across the fluid looking for any sign of a threat. In the far off distance, two people upon horse came into view.

"And there's Hollow now." Rage said watching the two knights come closer to the canyon.

* * *

Hollow and Plastic had rode off in the direction that the man in the square had told them. When night came down on the two brave knights, they had no choice but to settled down for the night. Though, at first light, they both continued on with their quest. They crossed the entire valley and they were coming up on a hill. When they reached the crest of the hill, they looked on ahead to see how their journey was going to be like.

"Fucking 'ell." Hollow simply said with a bit of annoyance.

Before the two was a great canyon that stretched out endlessly in both direction. However, it wasn't the canyon that filled Hollow with so much annoyance; it was the fact that the inside of the canyon was a great big labyrinth.

Taking a deep breath, both Hollow and Plastic found a stable enough path along the canyon wall and led their horses down. They got down to the floor with no problem and they stood at the entrance of the maze. Hollow led the way into labyrinth as Plastic marked their trail for when they returned or if they got lost.

The Dark Knight went corridor after corridor, going deeper into the maze. The air around them began to pick up slightly but the two went on.

_"Tell me about the babe."_ Hollow and Plastic heard a female voice in the wind.

"Did you heard that, Hollow?" Questioned Plastic.

_"Tell me about the babe."_ They heard again.

"No." Hollow responded to both Plastic and the voice.

_"Seriously, tell me about the babe."_ The voice said a bit frustrated.

Hollow growled in response to the whisper, fully knowing who was taunting him. "Whatever you do, Plastic, don't give the voice any attention." Hollow warned. They continued down the labyrinth, meeting some dead ends along the way. Blowing in the wind, the voice persisted in it's attempts to annoy the Dark Knight by repeating a single phrase:_ "Hey, Hollow."_

Hollow did his best to overlook the voice and continued down the maze. However, with the added annoyance and frustration inside Hollow had only caused the two knight to run into more and more dead ends.

_"Hey, Hollow."_ The voice said once again. Hollow went down another dead end though at the end was a sign. The knight glared at the sign almost as if it was the person who the voice belongs to. Plastic looked at Hollow and then the sign, reading it to herself.

_Hey, Hollow._

Hollow huffed and turned his horse around, going down another path. Though, once again, he came to another dead end with a sign.

_Tell me about the babe._

Hollow growled once more, not being able to ignore the voice anymore. "Rage, if you can hear me right now, just know that I am gonna fucking kill you, you bastard!" He roared to the heavens, trying to get the message across to Rage herself.

"Wait! Hollow can hear you?" Questioned a different yet very familiar voice. Both knights stopped in their tracks at the sound of the new voice.

"Queen Evanz?" Hollow questioned. The knights looked furiously around them in hopes to find the Queen.

"Hollow! Help us!" Evanz called out.

"Shut up, you!" Exclaimed Rage. Hollow and Plastic turned to look at each other in confusion.

"Sir Hollow! We're inside some cave..." Said another female voice, however, it sounded younger.

"You too! Shut up!" Rage yelled out again, getting frustrated herself.

"This witch just did something to these spiders! Help us!" Called out a young male voice.

"When I say 'shut up', I'm talking to all of you!" Rage cried out in anger. The two knights remained still, listening what was being said.

"Queen Evanz? If you can hear me, we're coming for you." Plastic told her but only received silence.

Hollow stirred his horse forward. "Let's go Plastic. It's getting dark. It will not be a smart idea to stay in this evil maze." Hollow said. They continued down the maze without another word from the witch.

Nearly half an hour later, both Hollow and Plastic made it out of the labyrinth with the sun just above the horizon. They looked along the wall and found a path similar to its opposite counterpart and went up the path. Once they reached the top, they moved to a safe distance away from the canyon. The two knights set up camp for the night and sat in silence under the starry night.

"Hollow?" Plastic found herself calling out. Hollow let out a grunt and Plastic continued on with her trail of thought. "How is it that you know so much of this witch? How does_ she_ know you?"

"It is a long story, Plastic." Hollow simply said.

"We have time right now. Why don't you tell me it now?" Plastic persuaded.

Hollow let out a sigh and began. "You see, Plastic, it all started…"

* * *

Princess Fluke sat on her bed mat and stared out the cage with a blank gaze. The witch was across the way with her 'fish-spiders' or at least that's what the witch had called them. Fluke just sat there, watching the evil witch work. Then sudden, without a single thought, words flew out her mouth.

_"I've heard there was a secret chord_  
_that David played, and it pleased the Lord,  
But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_It goes like this:_  
_The fourth, the fifth,_  
_The minor fall, the major lift,_  
_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
_Halle-"_

"Shut up!" Exclaimed the witch. The Princess immediately stopped and closed her mouth. "I didn't ask for you to sing... girl." Rage said in disgust.

The witch, I mean, mage turned around to face the Princess when something occurred to her. She tilted her head to the side and gave a serene smile. In a slow yet calm manner, Rage walked over to the cage holding the royal family. Seeing the look on the wit- mage's face, the three felt creeped out and slightly terrified.

"I do have to thank you… girl. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been here." Rage said.

Fluke, still a bit scared, mustered all her courage to respond. "What are you babbling about, you witch?"

Rage stroked her nonexistent beard. "Long ago, I was confronted by a girl. The girl had told me that I would be the Empress of my kingdom. Though, she warned me that the second son of a kingdom near mine would put a stop to that. So, when I found out that dear Evanz here was pregnant with a second child, I made sure it was a girl." Rage explained.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Fluke again. Next to her, Queen Evanz remained quiet, remembering the past.

"Don't listen to her, Fluke. She is just a crazy witch." Prince Peace comforted his sister. Rage ignored the comment and smiled at Queen Evanz.

"You didn't tell them, did you, Evanz?" The witch interrogated the Queen.

The two kids glanced back to their mother. "Tell us what?" They both asked at the same time.

"Oh. Was it a secret? Was I not to tell?" Rage sarcastically said. "I swear, it was a fluke."

All three of them let out a groan at the pun. Rage laughed maniacally as she left the room.

"Mum, aside from making bad puns, what was the witch talking about?" Inquired Princess Fluke.

"And how exactly do you two know each other? Why does she hate you so much?" Added Prince Peace.

Queen Evanz let out a heavy sigh as she sat on one of the bed mats. "It's a long story, kids." Evanz proclaimed.

"We have time." Pressured Peace.

"Come on, mum. I'm bored. Tell us the story." Fluke put in.

Evanz let out a long breath. "Long ago…"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait but with school and such. Anyways, chapter 5 is almost done so hopefully you wait as long as you did for this one. **

**Cabin/Nemi, out.**


	5. What Happened

**Hey guys! I come to bring you a new chapter. But first I just want to said I'm sorry that updates are coming less and less frequent. I won't be updating in a while for I have to write a short film (which is due on October 18th, I think). Luckily, this script idea is based off an idea I had for a new fanfic I had planned to write. So, once I receive a grade on my script, I will post the story. Not a moment sooner. I don't want my teacher to think that took the idea from someone else even though that someone is me. **

**Anyway, to make up for the lack of future updates, I give you a relatively long chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5**

**What Happened?**

In a time long before King Tyde's rule, Tyde's father, King James, was in charge of Generica when times were getting desperate. However, it did not affect the Kingdom until it's later years.

King James had brought in his two most trusted noble advisers into his court. Then one day, King James invited the two nobleman to dinner. That was when the three families got together; the children of the families met.

"Lilith!" Called King James once everyone finished eating.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Asked the royal nursemaid.

"Would you please take the children some place to play?" Ordered the King.

"Of course, your Highness." She replied as she went over to Prince Tyde. "Come, Prince Tyde." The nursemaid held out her hand towards Tyde.

Tyde nodded and got up along with the other two kids. The three seven year olds walked together in an awkward silence behind the nursemaid. Tyde was walKing directly behind his nanny while a boy his height with golden brown hair and black clothing walked just to the right of him.

On the other side of Tyde was a dark brown, shoulder-length haired girl that was wearing a sleek blue dress. The girl was a few steps behind Tyde but walked confidently anyhow. The Prince turned to the boy and gave him a strange look.

"Why are you wearing black? Don't you get hot when you're in the sun?" Asked Prince Tyde.

The boy turned to Tyde and replied, "I just like wearing black. What's wrong with that?" The girl watched as the two boys talk.

"Nothing. I'm Tyde. What's your name?" Questioned Prince Tyde.

"I'm Aaron but call me Hollow." Answered the boy with a smile before they both turned to face the girl. The girl immediately looked everywhere but the two boys. Both Tyde and Hollow stopped and let the girl catch up to them before Tyde finally spoke again.

"What is your name?" The girl took a small glance at the boys.

"My name is Evanz." She replied.

"Hi Evanz." Both Tyde and Hollow greeted at the same time.

Tyde then draped his arms over his companions shoulders and led them towards the end of the hallway. The nursemaid opened the doors and the three stepped out into the garden. Tyde brought his arms back to his sides before he tapped Hollow's shoulder.

"You're it!" Tyde exclaimed as he ran off.

Hollow stared at the Prince as he ran in a questioning manner. A smile eased it's way onto Hollow's face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that Evanz hadn't moved from her place and tapped her shoulder.

"You're it!" He said as he too ran off. However, Evanz didn't chase after them. After a few seconds, the two boys stopped their fleeing and stared at Evanz.

"What's wrong Evanz?" Asked Tyde. Both boys slowly walked back towards Evanz.

"It's just that…" She began but was interrupted.

"Come on. Play with us." Persuaded Tyde.

"But… but…" She stuttered with an almost worried look on her face.

"It's just a game." Hollow put in. The boys were a few feet away from Evanz by now. Evanz glanced between Tyde and Hollow when suddenly she ran towards Tyde, tapping him as she passed him.

"You're it, Tyde!" She yelled back with laughter coating her words. The guys watched in shock before Tyde came back and ran after Hollow. However, Hollow was ahead of Tyde and ran away before he could have been tagged.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Prince Tyde walked through the garden on his way back from a day of horseback riding when he came across someone that was waiting for him. The knight noticed the Prince and walked towards him.

"Hollow! I see you're still wearing black." Tyde greeted.

Hollow lifted his arms and looked down at his black armor.

"Seems fitting. Don't you think?" Hollow said and his only reply was Tyde nodding his head as they both remembered the first time they met. They both began walKing again and headed for the palace entrance.

"So, does that mean you're an official knight now?" Asked Prince Tyde after a second of silence.

"Sure does. Now everyone in the Kingdom will know me as The Dark Knight." Hollow joked, maKing his voice deeper when he said 'dark knight'. Tyde simply chuckled in response as they both reached the palace entrance.

"So, have you gone to see her yet?" Hollow teased as he gave Tyde a playful shove. Hollow opened the door and Tyde walked in, trying hard not to blush.

"Your Majesty, in order for the Kingdom to survive, this arrangement_ must_ happen. There's no other choice." The two guys overheard. They gave each other a confused look and followed the voices.

"James, are we really going to…" Started Elizabeth, Tyde's mother.

As the two guys got closer, they heard King James let out a heavy sigh. "We have to. The Kingdom has no money and the populous is angry about it. We have more crimes happening now then we did ten years ago. This arrangement has to happen." The King concluded. At that moment, Prince Tyde and Hollow entered the throne room.

"What arrangement?" Asked Tyde. King James spun around to face his son.

"Son, you are to be betrothed." King James said in a somber tone.

"To whom?" Tyde exclaimed.

* * *

Lady Evanz walked though the market holding a basket filled with fruits and vegetable. She was walKing back to her house when she passed a stall that had a very good deal.

Evanz was about to leave when she heard someone next to her say: "Did you hear about the Prince?" At that, Evanz perked up an ear in the direction of the voice.

"Oh dear Lord. I sure have." Responded the person's companion.

"I heard that they are only doing this because of the crimes and lack of money the Kingdom has at the moment." Stated a woman in a green dress with a delicate gold trimmings.

The woman's companion, another woman who was in a similar dress though blue instead of green, point to herself. "I just can't believe that they picked that Princess of the Radanath Empire. Surely there was someone else they could have picked." The second woman countered.

Filled with confusion, Lady Evanz turned to the two women. "I don't mean to intrude miladies, but what is the news of the Young Prince? Prince Tyde?" Questioned Evanz.

The two women then proceeded to tell Lady Evanz about Prince Tyde. As they went on with the story, Evanz's eyes grew wider and wider.

By the end of the tale, Evanz finally composed herself. She then thanked the two lovely women and went home, intending to confront Tyde the next day.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Lady Evanz walked through the garden, heading to the palace for the second time in the past two days. She wasn't able to see the Prince the day before and had came back to try again. Evanz turned a corner and ran into someone.

"Excuse me." She said without looking. She finally looked up and saw who it was. "Tyde!"

"Evanz. Uh, hi." Prince Tyde stummered.

"I've been trying to see you these past two days. Where have you been?" Questioned Lady Evanz.

The Prince hesitated in answering this question. He thought of a way on how to nicely put his response. "I've been... doing stuff?" Was his best answer.

Lady Evanz was taken aback by the statement. She kept opening and closing her mouth, trying and failing to give a proper response. "You've been..." She finally managed before giving up and let out a sigh. "Never mind that. When were you going to tell me?" She asked, trying brush off Tyde's comment.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're getting married! That's what!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, that. I wasn't going to tell you." He confessed.

"Why not?!"

"Because I knew you would find out before I ever had the chance to tell you. Besides, there wouldn't have been a thing that you or anyone else could do to stop this arrangement." Tyde explained. "Now, if you excuse me..." Tyde walked around Evanz and headed towards the stables.

Evanz felt tears well up in her eyes. She spun around to see the Prince walk away from her. "Tyde, wait!" She called out but the Prince continued on. "Tyde, I..." She cried out again with no affect to the Prince.

"I love you." She finally finish in a small voice. Though, Tyde heard it nonetheless. He froze in his tracks and ever so slowly, turned around to face Evanz.

"What did you say?" Tyde questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"I love you, Tyde." Evanz repeated.

Tyde cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You… you love me?" Lady Evanz nodded her head though her eyes were trained on the ground in front of her. Tyde saw the tears welling up in her beautiful blue eyes, each drop stabbing his heart like a dagger. On impulse, the young Prince hurried over and cupped her face in his hands.

"Please don't cry. I love you too." He whispered, barely audible, but it was enough for Evanz to burst into tears. Tyde used his thumbs to wipe away Evanz' tears. "I would call it off if I could. I really would, believe me. But this is my duty as heir to the throne-"

"Is there no other way?" Evanz cut in, pressing Tyde's hand against her cheek. "Must we be separate in such way that we cannot show our affection?"

"I am bound by my word. I must do what my father wishes." Prince Tyde said spitefully. He looked into her eyes, his vision blurred by unshed tears. Pulling away from her was painful, but he knew he must. Her hand lingered intertwined with his. Silent pleads echoed from Evanz's face, but Tyde forced himself to leave.

"I'm sorry, Evanz." Tyde finally said as he let go of Evanz. He walked backwards for a couple of steps, not wanting to leave her. At last, he turned around and headed towards the stables where he saw Hollow waiting for him.

Tyde did his best to hide his emotions by having a straight face. However, Hollow was able to see through his facade.

"What's with you?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Let's- let's just go." Tyde replied a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say." Hollow mounted his horse and began to ride off towards the village. Prince Tyde turned around from where he had came from, thinKing of going back to Evanz. Though, he just closed his eyes and looked the other way. Begrudgingly, he too mounted his horse and followed Hollow.

Lady Evanz had not moved from her place since Tyde left. She watched as he rode his horse outside the castle walls.

_Whatever will I do now?_ She thought

* * *

Tyde and Hollow rode their horses way past the village toward the Kingdom borders. As they approached the Radanath - Generica border, they saw three people on mounts as well.

"Its about time they got here." Said the female in the group. A man in regal clothing turned to glare at her.

"You will show respect to this Kingdom." He scolded his daughter.

"Your Highness." Tyde greeted, getting the attention of the Radanath King. The girl just stared at her father with pure hatred.

"You must be Prince Tyde." Said the King.

Tyde bowed his head as he replied. "I am, m'lord. I came here, along with one of our Kingdom's fine knights, to escort you and the Princess into our Kingdom."

"Very well, young Prince. Lead the way." Tyde turned his horse around and lead the Radanath family and their knight to his Kingdom.

Along the way, the Radanath King and Prince Tyde had a pleasant conversation, trying to quickly know each other. Trailing behind Hollow, Prince Tyde and the Radanath King was the Princess who looked completely displeased.

She rolled her eyes at the two having a conversation. She let a groan and whined. "Are we there yet? I want to get out of the bloody sun."

The King turned around to glare at her yet again. "You'll have to excuse my daughter. She tends to… voice her thoughts. A little too much, in fact."

"That's alright." Tyde answered with a small smile. "And how are you today, milady?"

She crossed her arms. "I am tired, hungry, bored and extremely vexed."

"Rage!" Exclaimed the Radanath King.

"What?! He asked!" Rebutted the Princess.

Prince Tyde let out a soft chuckle and looked ahead. "Fret not, Princess. We are almost there."

The five of them rode on for a few more minutes before they finally reached the village. Although annoyed, Rage put on a happy face for the crowd.

As they went through the village, Rage was able to see people going to and from shops. However, when they saw their Prince ride through, they stopped and greeted him as they got a chance to see their future Princess.

Rage looked upon the faces of her future subjects. Most of the faces were filled with joy but one. Rage stared at the girl in a blue dress. The girl was watching Prince Tyde go by with extreme sad eyes. The Radanath Princess glance back towards Tyde, who was looking remorseful. Rage raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

Off to the other side was a woman with her child. However, the child, a little boy, was beginning to fall behind. The woman stopped and turned to her boy.

"Come along, Timothy." She called out.

At the sound of the name, Rage was filled with anger though she did not show it on her face. She just watched as the boy ran after his mother until they were out of her sight. Before Rage knew it, the five of them were at the castle where they were greeted by the King and Queen.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the two Kings discussing about their deal. Princess Rage was able to sneak away to the palace garden. She strolled through the garden and went into the village, intending to find a specific person.

She looked on ahead when she saw a boy all alone. It was the same little boy who his parents shamelessly named him Timothy. She narrowed her eyes though she removed it as quickly as it came. Rage put on a fake yet convincing sad smile as she went up to the boy.

"Are you lost, little one?" She asked.

"Yes. I-I-I can't find me mummy." Replied the boy as tears streamed down his young face.

"Come. Let us find your mother, shall we?" Rage stretched out her hand out for the boy to grab it. When he did, she led the child down a few pathways before going into a dark alleyway. She spun around to the kid with an angry face. Rage's fingers snaked around the boy's small neck and constricted.

She looked into his eyes as she said, "I. Fucking. Hate. Timothy." Rage continue to clamp down even more on the neck and she began to see his life slowly drain away. At last, the boy became limp in her hands and she finally released him. The lifeless body slumped down to the floor as Rage wiped her hands on her maroon dress and walked out to hear a voice coming closer.

"Timothy! Timothy, where are you?" Yelled out the dead boy's mother. The woman ran over to Rage. "Excuse me. Have you seen my boy?" She asked. She leveled her hand around her waist and continued. "He's yay big, has golden brown shaggy hair with big blue eyes."

"Haven't seen him." Rage lied.

"Oh, dear lord." Said the woman as she left. Though, Rage proceeded on with her journey without another thought.

Eventually, she found who she was looking for. A shady man in a black cloak with a hood big enough to cast a shadow upon his face stood in an alleyway, waiting for the person that had called him. Rage walked towards and past this man to hide her face in the shadows as well.

"You called me, milady?" Asked the mysterious man.

"Yes. I have. That is why I am here, is it not?" She replied, her voice thick with vexation.

"What do you wish for me to do this time?"

"I have a plan that I want you to help me with." Rage simply stated.

"And what plan is this, if I may ask."

"Once Prince Tyde and I are married, I want you... to kill King James and Queen Elizabeth that way Prince Tyde and I can rule this petty little Kingdom." Rage ordered, saying those last words as if she had eaten something sour. "Then, if you are able to escape, which I'm sure you will, I want you to capture me a snake. A deadly one at that. I will use it on _King_ Tyde and I will be left alone to rule this pathetic kingdom."

The cloaked figure bowed his head. "As you wish, Milady. I will await your signal." He responded as he slowly backed away with his head still bowed. When he left the shadows of the dark alleyway, he straighten up and went on to do his mission.

Rage smoothed her dress as she composed herself. After a few moments, she walked out and headed back towards the castle. Though, she never notice that someone had been following her ever since she killed the boy and eavesdropped on her entire conversation. The girl in the blue dress who had given Tyde a sad look earlier in the day stood frozen in her spot, mouth dropped open.

Evanz shook her head to rid herself of her shock. She knew that she had to warn the King of Rage's villainous plot. However, she also knew that the King would never believe her claims and so she ran to the first person that she thought of to help her.

She ran for what felt like ages when she finally reached the house of the one she sought out for. She knocked on the door repeatedly until she saw a light turn on inside the house. Evanz breathed heavily, trying to regain the breath she has lost during her run. The door finally opened and in the doorway stood a man.

"Hollow. You've got to help me." Evanz said urgently. Hollow rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. "Tyde is in trouble. The King and Queen are in trouble."

At that statement, the sleep drained away from Hollow's system. "What do you mean, 'in trouble'?" Hollow questioned, now fully alert. Evanz quickly told Hollow what she had heard and by the end of it, Hollow was furious.

"We got to stop her." Declared the young knight.

"But how? Tyde and_ her_," Evanz began with a disgusted look on her face when she thought of Rage. "Are getting married in a day. How do you suppose we should stop them?"

Hollow rubbed his chin in thought and let out a hum. "I have an idea."

* * *

**A Day Later**

The royal church was overflowing with people. Noblemen from both kingdoms were invited inside to witness the ceremony.

Prince Tyde stood in front of the crowd, waiting for the ceremony to begin. At long last, the ceremony began and Rage finally meet Tyde in front. The two faced the priest who had his arms wide open, gesturing to everyone in the room.

"We are gathered here today, in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show just cause, why these two may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold their peace." Started the royal priest.

At that precise moment, the church doors swung open. "Stop!" Exclaimed the intruder. "They can not be joined!"

Tyde turned around to face the person. "Evanz? What are you doing?" He questioned.

"You two can't get married." She restated. King James rose up from his sit and stared at Evanz.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed.

"Your Majesty. Tyde can not marry the Radanath Princess. She plans to have you and the Queen killed." Evanz said respectfully. She then turned to Tyde. "And also Prince Tyde."

"This is outrageous!" The Radanath King bursted. "My daughter would do no such thing!" He continued, obviously offended by the accusation Evanz made.

"And that is not all!" Evanz called out. She turned towards Rage and pointed at her. "She straggled a young boy. She is a murderer!"

"James, I-" The Queen began before she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She quickly brought her hand to her spot where she found a needle like stick poking out. She pulled it out, though she proceeded to collapse on the floor. Everyone in the room let out a sharp gasp as they saw the Queen fall.

"Mother!" Tyde exclaimed as he ran over to her. The room fell silent. King James walked over to his fallen wife and looked for any sign of life. "Where's the healer?!" Cried out Tyde though no one moved, still in shock. Lady Evanz looked at Tyde concerned.

The entire church remained still, nothing disturbing the silence. Then suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound coming from the second floor balcony. King James looked up at where the sounds were coming from and saw two people, one in black clothing while the other in shining black armor, fought one another. With one swift punch, the black armored man knocked out the other.

The man pulled out a pair of shackles where he placed them on the unconscious man. Only when the dark knight felt that his prisoner was secure did he actually carry the assassin down. Hollow marched his way towards the King and presented him with the comatose man.

"Your Highness." Hollow greeted as he bowed before him. King James just set his gaze upon Hollow before him, still in a state of shock. He looked up and saw everyone staring at him expectantly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Evanz watching Tyde in a worried yet loving way.

At that sight, he knew that his only choice he had now was for the better. More confident of his choice, he turned to face the Radanath King. "I am sorry, King Timothy, but Generica can not take this deal after what has happen here today."

"I understand." Said King Timothy. The Radanath King sent a glare towards his daughter. "Come, daughter!" He barked as he calmly left the church with Rage and his wife followed behind him.

Evanz slowly edged her way toward Tyde as if she was confronting a frightened dog. When she finally reached him, she crouched down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder. Though, Tyde remained motionless; his eyes trained on his mother's face, hoping to see her beautiful eyes even though he knew that it would not be possible anymore.

* * *

A small boy ran through the royal gardens as his heavily pregnant mother sat on a stone bench looking after her son. From the corner of her eye, she saw someone approached her. She turned around and smiled at the person.

"Why hello there, Tyde." Evanz greeted. "Did you come to check up on us?" She teased.

"What? A man can't spend time with his family without being questioned?" He rebutted. Tyde sat down next to his wife and watched as his son ran from one side of the garden to other, chasing imaginary things. They then saw him crouch down and pluck a flower from the ground.

The two year old got back up and ran over to his mother. "Here, mummy." Said the toddler, presenting Evanz with the flower.

Queen Evanz took the flower and smiled at her son. "Aww. Thank you, Peace." Peace smiled back before running off to chasing imaginary things again.

Both King Tyde and Queen Evanz continued sitting there in the calm silence. It was only after a few short moments that they heard footsteps coming up behind them. They turned around to see Sir Hollow and one of their newest servants, Juke. Hollow walked on with an almost angry face while Juke looked concerned.

"Hello Hollow, Juke." Evanz said as King Tyde rose from his seat, sensing something off with just the vibes they were both giving off.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked them.

"You have a visitor, Your Highness." Juke spoke up.

Hollow turned around and called out, "Bring her out, guys!" From where the two came, two knights dragged out a woman.

When Evanz saw the woman, she tried to quickly get up though is was just as slowly as when she wasn't in a hurry. Once she was finally up, she took a few steps back to put herself between the person and her son.

"Rage." Tyde uttered in loath.

"King Tyde." Rage greeted with a small smile. She turn to the side to face Evanz. "And Queen Evanz. I see that you are pregnant once again. The rumors were true after all." Rage commented. She looked around the gardens as if searching for something.

"Out of curiosity, where is the dear young Prince?" Questioned Rage. The two parents narrowed their eyes at her.

"Don't you dare touch him." Evanz declared. At that, Juke moved from his place and made his way towards Prince Peace. However, as he was passing Queen Evanz, he was stopped by her. They shared a glance together, Evanz sent Juke a silent message and as a response Juke gave a minuscule nod. Evanz let go of Juke and the royal servant proceeded to take Peace into the castle, away from Rage.

"What do you think I am going to do? Kill him as revenge for ruining my plans five years ago?" Rage asked rhetorically, passing off that she didn't notice the moment between Evanz and Juke. "Come on, Queen Evanz. I may be a lot of things but not a vengeful person."

"What are you doing here?" Interrogated King Tyde.

"Well, as you might have heard, my dear old father passed on a few days ago and left me the throne. I want to say that the_ Ragican_ Empire wishes to make amends."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Tyde questioned. Rage reached into her sleeves and began to chant something incomprehensible. At the end of the chant, she pulled out her hands out of her sleeves to reveal a wand, which she proceeded to point at Queen Evanz.

Evanz raised her arms to block whatever it was Rage did. She braced for impact though it never came. She lowered her arms and checked what had happened.

"What did you do?!" Tyde exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry. Your _wife_ is fine. I did nothing to her." Rage confessed nonchalant. "How long have you guys had Mr. Silky Voice over there?" She question, pointing in the direction Juke had left with Prince Peace.

"What does that matter?" Queen Evanz rebutted.

"Cause I couldn't help but notice that Queen Evanz and Mr. Silky Voice had an intimate moment just now." Answered Rage.

"Are you implying that I had an affair?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just stating what I saw."

"How dare you accuse my wife of such a thing." Tyde said angrily. "I want you out of my kingdom. If I see you in my kingdom again, I swear I'll have you executed."

"Wow. Harsh. You will see my meaning when your_ daughter_ does not look like the Mighty King Tyde here." Rage stated in a matter-in-fact tone. "Until we meet again." She ended with an evil smile on her lips.

"Hollow, please make sure that Rage leaves Generica. And never comes back." Ordered Tyde.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Hollow responded. He and the two other knights led Rage out of the castle and proceeded to kick her out of Generica.

Nonetheless, it did not ease the minds of the King and Queen. They both prayed that they never had to see the Ragican Empress ever again.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 5. What did you guys think of it? I want to take this time and thank my friend, Amaya, for helping me write a part in this (and previous) chapter(s). ****I'm sorry if this chapter was... all over the place and whatnot. **

**Just to remind you guys, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I will be writing this story whenever I have the time or feel like writing it (which is quite frequent actually). New Story (that will be it's name until I post it) will be posted it as soon as I get a letter grade on it. **

**With those pieces of information said, I bid you guys farewell. I'll see you in the next update.**

**...which should be...**

**... now!**

**Stop reading this and go read chapter 6 already. You know you want to.**

**Cabin, out.**


	6. In the Kingdom

**Hi, people! As you can see, I had enough time to write, proofread (which I have to thank my friends for being my second pair of eyes and for giving me approval for every idea I get for this story and New Story), and actually update this story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 6**

**In The Kingdom**

Three days had paused since King Tyde secretly sent Hollow and Plastic to bring back his family. During that time, Tyde had ordered his remaining knights to put up a defensive perimeter around the castle and village. Though after three days, King Tyde had been getting anxious.

Juke entered the throne room to find Tyde pacing back and forth. "Don't fret, Your Majesty. You sent the best person to bring back royal family." Juke stated to help put the King at ease.

"Can you blame me, Juke?" Tyde rebutted. "It has been three days since Rage snucked into the castle to kidnapped my wife and kids. And to top it all off, I have a choice to either give up my birthright or give up my family and go to war." The King turned to face his loyal servant. "I can not do either of those, Juke."

The two men remained silent when a 6'2", brown haired male knight burst into the throne room with a panicked look on his face.

"My lord! We've got a problem!" Exclaimed the knight in between breaths.

King Tyde turned to look at the knight with his back straight and his face emotionless. "Thomas. What is it? Are we under attack?" Questioned the King.

* * *

Knights from every direction ran towards the village marketplace. At the center of the market, the whole populous surround together looking at the crazy girl from the other day talk.

"Don't you see?! King Tyde is going to kill us! He has lost his family and will wage war on whichever kingdom kidnapped them! We will lose this battle and most of us will lay fallen on the ground we stand! Let us stand up against the King's tyranny. King Tyde will be nothing without us!" Ranted the crazed female. Finally, three knight approached her.

"Speaking out against the King. That's treason... punishable by death." Said Lady Zane, nicknamed Endless, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Endless, Toast. Detain her." Ordered Zaheen. Endless and Toast each grabbed hold of one of her arms.

"What?! Why?! I'm just looking out for my fellow citizens." Protested the girl. "Just because I was informing the people of the King's negligence grants me an execution?!"

"Yes." Replied the three knights in unison.

"I am not the only one to think that we should stand up against the monarch!" She tried to turn towards her friends. "Isn't that right, guys?!"

Most of the people in the small group nodded their heads frantically while a few others looked away and tried to faded into the crowd.

"Just kill her already!" Yelled out someone in the mob.

"With pleasure." Muttered Zaheen as he unsheathed his sword. The knight placed his blade next to his victim's neck and drew back, preparing to strike, when he heard a voice behind him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Questioned King Tyde, who was upon his horse with Tom and Juke riding along side him.

"Your Majesty!" The three knights greeted while the entire populous bowed before their King.

"This girl was speaking out against you, your Highness." Answered Zaheen. "She claims that the royal family has been kidnapped and that a war is upon us. She was trying get people to stand up against you."

King Tyde turned to faced the person in question. "How did you come about this information, woman?"

"A little birdie told me of your… situation." She responded. "This person who kidnapped your family, they know what you did. You will not win, King Tyde."

"You_ will_ tell me who gave you this information." Tyde ordered, getting exasperated.

"He is long gone. You nor anyone else will ever find him."

"Then you have sealed your fate then." The crowd looked on as the conversation continued. No one dared to speak but one brave soul.

"What is she talking about this time?!"

"What she says is true." Began King Tyde, facing the horde of people. "My wife and two children have been kidnapped by the Ragican Empire. Rage has given me a choice of giving up the kingdom for my family or my family for the kingdom and a war. I will not be intimidated by the likes of her. I have sent the best knights to go rescue my family and put a stop to Rage's plans once and for all. The royal knight guard are ready for anything Rage might send us."

The crowd remained silent, taking in what their King had just announced.

"We will fight for you, Your Majesty!" Yelled out someone in the swarm, causing everyone to cry out in agreement. Once everyone quieted down, another person spoke up.

"So, are you still going to kill her or…?"

"Execute her." The King ordered.

Zaheen bowed his head. "Of course, my Liege."

Toast and Endless brought the girl over to the older knight and made her kneel before him. Zaheen drew back his sword once again and sliced her head off.

"Thank you!" Said some of the people as the others let out a sigh of relief.

As the entire populace was relishing the death of this nuisance, a 5'2" female knight went up to Tom. The new knight whispered something to Tom as she pointed off into the distance.

"Thank you, Pocket." Tom replied as he then turned towards the King. "Your Majesty. There's the problem I spoke of earlier." Tom announced as he too pointed in the direction Pocket had shown him.

Tyde faced to look at what Tom was talking about and when he did, his eyes widen at what he saw. In the distance, there was rows upon rows of armed men lined up in the horizon. However, this was not what surprised King Tyde. It was the giant spiders that they had with them. The crowd quickly took notice of this and murmurs began throughout them.

"Tom, Zaheen!" Called out King Tyde. "Gather your forces and go to your safety positions!"

"Yes, sire!" The two knights answered at the same time.

"Akash, Red, Wittle and Melon! Come with me." Zaheen ordered as they headed to the eastern village barrier to scope out the invading army.

"Endless, Toast, Pocket and Jake. You're with me. Let's go." Tom called out. His group headed off to the castle walls to set up archer posts.

King Tyde looked upon the swarm of people in front of him. "For those who wish to fight for Generica, follow Yunas. He will supply you with proper weapons and armor." At that, Yunas ran off inside the castle walls and proceeded towards the armory. When he arrived, he turned around to see how many people he was going to work with. Almost the entire crowd followed him to the armory and so he knew that he had a lot of work to do.

Tyde sat on his horse, lost in his thoughts. "It seems we will be fighting our first battle sooner than I expected. What is taking Hollow so long?" He questioned out loud.

"He will prevail, Your Highness. He always does." Juke replied.

* * *

**Well, that was a short chapter, I admit it. But I figured you guys wanted to see how Tyde is handling things back in the kingdom. That and because the last chapter gave me a good excuse to segue to this point.**

**I am sorry if this chapter felt, I don't know, rushed or something. I really liked writing this chapter but the ending, at least for me, was... eh. Though, I couldn't think of a better ending. What do you think?**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. ****Now, I will 'disappear' again. ****Until next time guys.**

**Cabin, out.**


End file.
